The Two Against The World
by JaegerBomb47
Summary: After The death of carla jaeger 5 years ago, eren has a hard time focusing in the cadet corps. Mikasa realizes she can help him as both start to get feelings for each other. but with war going in and outside the walls, will it be to late for them to share each others love?
1. that day

Eren saw it. He saw blood. Fields full with the big human-eating monsters. The fear of everyone who watched the massacre. Suddenly he heard a voice call out to him.

"Eren are you alright?"

He looked up and saw the small Asian girl look at him with her dark beautiful grey eyes. Mikasa was very good at hiding emotions from everyone but Eren could tell she was worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said with an assuring smile.

"Eren….have you been crying?"

His eyes widened in shock as he touched beneath his eye. Sure enough, he felt tears forming in them. "I'm fine let's just head home already." They both gathered up there wood together and headed back to their hometown.

"Could you do me a favor and not tell mom I was crying?"

"Eren, it's not good to keep secrets from your family. I already haven't told them you want to join the scouts yet."

"I know! It's just…you know how she gets about these things and I still need more time before I tell them anything about the scouts!"

Then they heard three chiming sounds. The bells. Those only go off when….

"The scouts are back! Hurry Mikasa! I want to be able to see!"

Eren grabbed her hand as they rushed towards the gate. She slightly blushed at this, pulling her scarf up so he wouldn't be able to see.

His face lit up as he saw the brave men ride on the horses and carriages through the town. It was his dream to become a scout. It was his dream to save humanity from the titans. But then reality hit. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the soldiers bloodied and bandaged up. He saw the look of devastation and regret on their faces. 'What on earth happened to them? They are supposed to be the strongest!' he thought. 'So why did so many get hu-'

"Didn't they leave this morning? There already back? What a waste of money and time."

Eren felt his whole body tense as he heard the two men speaking. Suddenly rage filled inside of Eren as he took one of his logs out of the crate he was carrying.

WHACK! "OW! WHAT THE HELL! WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Just before Eren could say what he was thinking, Mikasa grabbed ahold of him and started dragging him back. "Mikasa! Let me go! I need to teach those guys a les-"

Then, out of nowhere, she launched him at the wall. He hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Eren, I told you a long time ago to drop the scouts thing." She said in a hard but meaningful tone. "Now let's go home." She said as she helped him pick up his sticks. She now knew that she had to tell the Jaegers about Eren's dream. No matter how much it hurt to go against Eren, she also wanted him to be safe.

They finally arrived to their home. Carla was washing the dishes and Grisha was reading his book. "Welcome back children!" she beamed glad her two kids were back home. Carla sat down the food she had prepared for them when they came back. Mikasa thought this also was a good time to tell the Jaegers about their sons secret.

"So umm…..Eren wants to join the scouts."

Everyone froze as tension filled throught the air. "…WHAT THE HELL MIKASA!"

Though you could not see it, Mikasa was saddened by his sudden outburst. Though she knew it was going to happen.

"EREN IS THIS TRUE!"

"YES I WANT TO FIGHT FOR HUMANITY!"

"LISTEN YOUNG MAN, YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE AGAINST THOSE BEAST! I FORBID YOU TO JOIN THE SCOUTS!"

"Now calm down everyone." Grisha said, silencing the bickering son and mother. "Eren I do not resent you or the decision you came to, but you better be ready to face what's coming."

"Grisha this is absurd! SCOLD THE BOY!"

"There is no need, I must be on my way now. Tell you what eren when I return I'll show you what I've been working on in the basement." His father said as he pulled out a key. Eren eyes sparkled with amusement.

As grisha left, Carla went back on her son's case. "Just because he is okay with this doesn't mean I am!"

"SO WHAT YOU RATHER BE STUCK BEHIND SOME STUPID WALL YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!"

Eren ran off from his moms scolding. Just as Mikasa was about to chase after him, Carla stopped her. "Mikasa, please I know Eren is stubborn but just keep him safe!" Mikasa nodded her head and went to go find her brother. Once she spotted him, she noticed he was running after those three punks who were beating up Armin.

After they had once again saved Armin from the bullies they all gathered near the river. "Why can't people just let us dream?" Eren said, mad after what Armin told him what the bullies had said to him.

"Well the walls aren't going to hold forever Eren. It's only a matter of time before…"

Just as Armin said that there was a giant flash in the air, violently shaking the ground.

"What the hell was that?!"

"LOOK! UP THERE!" a man pointed up at the top of the wall. Eren, Mikasa and Armin all looked at the giant hand that appeared on the top of the wall. 'That's impossible! That wall is over 50 meters high! I thought the biggest titans were only 15 meters tall! Just what the hell is going on! ' Eren thought as he saw the face appear over as well. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard as debris shot everywhere.

"Guys we have to go!" Armin yelled but he noticed Eren was hesitating to move for some reason. "Eren what's wrong?" the blonde asked in a worried tone.

"My….house is near there…..mom…..she's still….in there" Eren said shakily. Then soon after he and Mikasa ran towards there house. Once they arrived, fear took over their bodies. Carla, although not dead, was still in bad condition, being pinned under the building. As Mkkasa and Eren were trying to release her, a titan had spotted them.

"Run you two! Get out of here!" Carla said on the verge of crying.

"NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

EREN! JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! EVEN IF YOU MANAGE TO GET ME OUT, MY LEGS WILL STILL BE USELESS! ILL ONLY SLOW YOU DOWN! SO PLEASE JUST RUN!"

"What?!" Eren, now trembling, said.

After Hannes had arrived and Ran with the two kids, the titan had removed the destroyed building from Carla's helpless body and picked her up.

"NO PLEASE NO! MOM!"

The titan bit down as blood appeared everywhere. Eren knew from this day forward life would never be the same.


	2. meeting the others

_**Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan/shingeki no kyojin**_

 _ **Okay so I felt like that first chapter was rushed so I decided to make them longer. Also I'm not really good at writing serious stuff so expect more humor in the story too!**_

2 years have passed since the attack at Shiganshina. Mikasa, Armin and Eren have all decided to enlist in the cadet corps. "Mikasa hurry! We all have to meet at the yard this morning for our first day so we don't have that much time to get breakfast!" Armin said. Today they would meet the other members of the 104th and there instructor.

"Mikasa let's go! We will look for it once we get back!"

"I already told you Eren I'm not leaving without my scarf."

"Do you know how hot it is outside? You will burn up if you wear it anyways now come on!"

"If we can't find it I'm not going." She said, with a little annoyance in her voice.

"WHAT! DAMN IT MIKASA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Eren was now full of anger, glaring dangerously at Mikasa. She was not affected by his words or his tone, she just stood her ground with her arms crossed. That action just pissed Eren off more as Armin sweat dropped. "Well maybe someone knows where it is, we can ask people at the cafeteria if you want to." Armin suggested.

"…okay."

When they got there, Armin and Mikasa started to ask people if they had seen a red scarf while Eren loaded his plate up with food, as expected. Armin noticed a petite blonde sitting by herself near the back. 'Maybe she knows where it is' he thought. "Excuse me but have you seen a red scarf? My friend lost it and is really cranky without it."

"Hmm?" she turned around and Armin turned red immediately. Her blue eyes were so empty, yet so beautiful. He never seen a girl as pretty as this one. 'What is this strange feeling inside of me? Why do I feel lightheaded?' he thought. 'Well let's try not to make this awkward Armin, just talk to her like a normal person.'

"mY FRiendS SCArf HAVe yOu SEeN iT!" 'Damn it that was so awkward!'

"…..no…."

"oKAy GOodBye ThEn!"

"…..wait, I don't know your name. I'm Annie Leonhardt."

"Oh sorry! My name is Armin Arlert." He said with a smile.

"Armin huh? Well I'll let you know if I see it."

"Okay thanks." He said as he walked away.

At this point Mikasa was depressed. She had been away from her scarf and Eren for a while now. 'I wonder what he is doing.' Just as that thought crossed her mind, she heard him scream. "EREN!" she ran towards the sound of Eren screaming when she finally saw him. "Eren what's wrong?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"…the….the bacon….ITS ALL GONE!"

Mikasa rolled her eyes, then she saw it. Her scarf. It was near a brown haired girl who had three whole plates full of bacon.

"My scarf!"

"My bacon!"

They both darted towards the girl with their stuff. Then Mikasa almost died once she saw what happened. Even Eren stopped dead in his tracks as he had fear in his eyes looking at Mikasa.

 _The girl just wiped her mouth with the scarf_

"Umm I'm going to go find a table." He said as he walked away from the soon-to-be-murder-scene.

"Hey you. Where did you get that?" Mikasa asked, with a glare that could kill somebody.

"This napkin? It was near the silverware. Although I do admit it is kind of ug-"

Sasha was now shaking as she saw the look on Mikasa's face. "That's not a napkin. That's my scarf"

"o..oh…im sor…sorry here y…you g..go." Sasha was practically on the verge of crying as Mikasa's expression darkened even more. There were stains all over it. But she was still going to where it because it was special to her. _He_ gave it to her.

Then the door suddenly creaked open as everyone fell silent. "HURRY UP CADETS! WE BEGIN IN THREE MINUTES!" yelled a man with no hair. 'He looked scary as hell! I hope that's not our instructor for the year!' Eren gulped thinking about spending a whole year with that man.

Once everyone was done eating and cleaning, they all met outside waiting for further instructions. "EVERYONE FORM TEN ROWS! I WANT 15 PEOPLE IN EACH ROW!" they all moved to where they were supposed to go.

"MY NAME IS KEITH SHADIS AND I WILL BE YOUR INSTRUCTOR FOR THE YEAR!" He then approached Armin. "HEY MOP TOP!"

"Sir!"

"WHAT DO THEY CALL YOU MAGGOT?"

"Armin Arlert sir!"

"WOW SERIOUSLY WHY WOULD YOUR PARENTS CURSE YOU WITH SUCH A DUMBASS NAME?"

"it..it was my grandfather sir!"

"ARLERT WHY IS A RUNT LIKE YOU HERE!"

"TO TRIBUTE TO MANDKINDS VICTORY SIR!"

"WELL THAT'S NICE TO HEAR! YOU WILL BE A GREAT LIGHT SNACK FOR THEM!" Shadis yelled as he moved to the next cadet.

"WHAT DO THEY CALL YOU!"

"Sir Jean Kirschtien Sir!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Then, a sly smirk came across the boy's face. "Well, I want to join the military police, the best of the best."

'Dumbass' Eren thought.

"THAT'S NICE! YOU WANT TO LIVE IN THE INTERIOR DO YOU?"

"YES!"

Eren's eyes widened in shock as the instructor head-butted the brown haired boy.

"NO ONE TOLD YOU TO SIT! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE MILITARY POLICE!"

He then kept moving on to the next soldier. "YOURE NEXT! WHATS YOUR NAME SOLDIER!"

"Connie Springer Sir!"

Everyone noticed he had the salute backwards. They thought when he was lifted by his head that was the worst punishment all day but boy were they wrong.

'Hey! Bacon girl has a potato now! Man is she going to get it!' Eren smirked.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

 _She took another bite_

Everyone looked in fear as the two were talking about potatoes. By the time they were done he made her run till she collapsed.

"Man she is still running?" Connie said

"Well that's nothing compared to her reaction when he said she couldn't eat FOR FIVE DAYS."

"Where are you guys from anyways?"

"Oh me and Armin? Were both from shiganshina."

"So you were there when…."

"Yeah I was there during the attack."

By this time Eren was surrounded by the other cadets all asking him questions about the titans.

"How big was the colossal titan?"

"His head was over the wall."

"I heard he stepped over the entire thing!"

"That's what I heard to!"

"He was big but not that big."

"What about the armored titan that broke through the wall!"

"Is that what they are calling it? To me it was just another titan."

"What were the titans like?!"

Eren suddenly felt very sick. The thought of the screaming and blood made him almost choke up his food. The image of his mother being eaten made him feel miserable. It had taken a whole year for him to finally clear his mind of that memory. But whenever it crossed his mind he would become deeply depressed.

Marco was the one to finally speak up "guys we should leave him alone I'm sure he doesn't want to relive that again."

"….no its okay the titans weren't that much of a big deal you know?" Eren said.

"That's quite a bluff your pulling you know?" said the brown hair boy from earlier.

'This prick again why does he even care?' "Well it's not like you are going to see one anyways. You want to live inside the walls right?"

"Hey I'm just being honest kid, I think it's better than being some loud-mouthed, tough guy, bragger wannabe who is just as pissed scared as the rest of us."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Alright sure makes no difference to me."  
The bells started to ring as the tension in the air died down. Eren was still pissed off at what jean had said and Mikasa was watching from a far distance.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't come here to make enemies. We cool?"

"Yeah I guess" Eren said still pissed.

'I should go talk to him.' Mikasa thought.

Just as she was about to leave she heard someone call out to her. "Excuse me?" she turned around to see Jean as red as her scarf. "I…I never seen someone like you before…i..i mean…..you have really beautiful black hair."

"Thank you." Was all she said before she walked out. When she finally caught up with Eren, she could tell something was wrong. "Eren you really should take it easy sometimes."

"Would you lay off? It's no big deal."

"It's just that you get so worked up you don't think things through."

"Again with this? You really should be worried about yourself. You might want to cut your hair it is getting long."

His fingers went through her hair as the tips of his fingers touched her neck. This made her flutter inside as she immediately blushed from his touch. 'Does he like girls with short hair?'

"Why do you think so?"

"It might get caught in the ODM gear."

A look of disappointment crossed her face as she finally said "fine, ill cut it then."

"Hey it's your hair do what you want."

Then they had both reached there cabins. For now everyone had their own separate room. Once they started team training they would combine together in there cabins.

"Well I guess this is goodnight then?" Eren said

"…yeah I guess so…"

Just as she was about to walk in her room, Eren called out to her. "Mikasa?"

"Yes Eren?" she called back, expecting something from him.

"Make sure you are ready for tomorrow."

"Oh…yes goodnight then Eren."

"Goodnight."

 _ **Please comment and review thanks for reading!**_


	3. first day of training

_**Thanks for everyone who has been following so far. This is my first fanfic so please review for advice and what I could make better! I want to get this fanfic to at least 80k words so chapters will be longer!**_

The next morning, everyone was assigned in the classroom. Today they would learn about how to use the ODM gear, titan's weaknesses and teamwork skills. "OKAY MAGGOTS LISTEN UP! THERE ARE THREE MAIN COMPONENTS OF THE ODM GEAR! CONNNIE SPRINGER NAME ONE!"

"Uhh….the belt?"

"NO YOU SHORT STUBBED DICKWAD! PAY ATTENTION GOD DAMN IT! EREN JAEGER NAME ONE!"

"…."

"JAEGER ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

"…."

"….WHERE THE FUCK IS EREN JAEGER AT!"

Back at Eren's cabin, he was just now waking up. "Jeez why is it so bright out? Its only 6:3- OH SHIT!" he hurried out the door as he was still getting dressed. 'Please tell me Keith isn't teaching today please god!' just as Eren was about to open the classroom door, Mikasa then came out of them. Eren didn't have enough time to stop running into her as both collided, hitting the ground hard. "Ow! What the…Mikasa? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to look for you Eren. You are not in too much trouble but…."

"But what?"

"You have bathroom duty and you'll have to run after dinner for three weeks." She said, a little disappointed.

"Damn….well lets go in before you get in trouble too."

"Right"

After Mikasa and Eren had taken their seats Keith continued with the lesson. "HERE AT THE CADET CORPS, THERE WILL BE FOUR TYPES OF TRAINING! INDIVIDUAL, DUO, TEAM AND GROUPS! YOU WILL BE TESTED PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS! ARE THERE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS?"

"Can you explain the training?" Sasha said hiding a bag of chips behind her textbook.

"LIKE I SAID THERE WILL BE FOUR METHODS! INDIVIDUAL TRAINING WILL TEST HOW YOU DO WITH YOUR OWN SKILLS! DUO WILL BE YOU AND YOUR PARTNER! TEAM IS WHERE YOU WILL BE DIVIDED INTO GROUPS AND GO ON MISSIONS! AND GROUP WILL TEST HOW ALL OF YOU WORK TOGETHER AS ONE!"

"What will we be doing today sir?" asked Jean.

"We will be running ten miles around the camp as a whole group. We will begin at 3:00 pm so make sure you rest and hydrate before we start." Everyone in the room looked relieved that it wasn't something to difficult today. Keith had noticed this and then he thought of an idea that would surely change their mood. "So you think it will be easy do you? Well then everyone will carry sets of ODM gear and sleeping bags with them. We will run until the sun sets and run again as soon as it rises back up. Not so fun now huh?"

Everyone headed towards the cafeteria as soon as the class was dismissed. "This is total bullshit!" complained jean, who was waiting in line to get a gallon of water. Everyone would drink one gallon now and take the other gallon on the run. "Well it is what you signed up for Jean." Eren said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"You got something you want to say to me Jaeger?"

Marco noticed the two were about to create a scene and stepped in at the right time. "Guys now is not the time! We all don't want to do this Jean but if we want to make it into the military police then we have to do it."

"Tch….fine." was all he said before he walked off.

Mikasa and Armin were in the other line waiting to be served as well. Mikasa had noticed that Armin was nervous to even to the point where he started shaking. "Armin what's wrong?" she stated worriedly.

"I'm…I'm just not sure if I can do this. I feel like ill just slow the group down." He said looking disappointed.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself Armin. You have made it this far so don't quit now."

"I…I just don't know."

"oi she is right Armin. We're fighting for humanity, remember that." Reiner stated just as he got out of the line.

Once everyone got there water, Armin, Mikasa and Eren all decided to scout the area so they wouldn't get lost on the run. Most of where they were going was full of trees. "We won't be able to see a damn thing at night! How the hell does Shadis expect us to run through this!?"

"Eren it shouldn't be too difficult." Mikasa said.

"Easy for you to say. You're perfect at everything."

She slightly blushed at his statement, pulling up her scarf to hide the red tint. Armin had noticed this and decided to give them alone time. "Well I really should head back now."

"You sure Armin?" Eren asked.

"Yeah Marco wanted me to help him work on his ODM gear before the run anyways so I'll see you guys later."

"Right catch you later Armin."

The two of them walked through the woods quietly. It was really peaceful outside, and the weather was quite warm. "This reminds me back then when I and you would go to collect wood."

"Eren…"

"Don't you miss it? When things were simple?"

"Of course I do."

"I swear….I will kill all the titans….I WILL avenge mother!"

The two of them sat there for a little longer. Eren was eventually getting tired and rested his head on Mikasa's lap. She instantly turned red and started panicking.

"Hey you look a little red Mikasa. Do you feel sick?"

"N-No I'm fine."

"Wow Mika, you're hot."

"W-What?" she blushed even more. 'When did he start calling me Mika?'

"You are burning up! I can feel you! You need to take that scarf off."

"Oh. No its okay I'm fine."

"You don't want to dehydrate before the run."

"The run…Oh god Eren the run!"

"What?"

"Were late!"

"Oh shit!"

They both dashed through the woods. Once they had finally returned back to the camp, they noticed everyone was geared up and ready to go. "We made it just in time!" Eren excitedly said. Jean had spotted the two coming out of the forest together. When he saw them it made him extremely jealous and even a little mad.

"Hey! Where the hell were you Jaeger!" he said as he confronted the brown haired boy.

"Calm down jean we just went for a walk."

"Yeah right. Spit it Eren what were you doing!" Jean said as he clenched his fist.

"I already told you! Now get out of my way!"

"Guys please settle down!" Christa said, worried that Keith would hear them.

"Eren calm down." Mikasa grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze as if she was saying 'now is not the time.'

Eren blushed a little and finally got his anger under control. Just as Jean was about to walk away, he saw the red tint in Eren's cheeks. 'That son of a bitch! Who does he think he is?' He walked up to Eren and grabbed on his shirt.

"Damn you Eren! You make me so mad!"

"What the! You rip my shirt and your dead!"

"I don't give a damn about your shirt!"

"HEY!"

Everyone became silent as Keith finally showed up. Most were shocked and even scared when he came. But then those emotions disappeared when they saw what he was wearing.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

None of them replied as they were all holding back laughter.

"Sir why are you still wearing your pajamas?" Connie asked.

"WHAT! THIS ISNT MY PAJAMAS! IT'S A WARM UP SUIT!"

"Why is it so tight? Even our pants aren't that tight." Sasha stated.

Everyone busted out in laughter at the two commenting on the tight suit. Keith started to twitch angrily as everyone kept laughing at him. Even Mikasa and Annie had to giggle at their commander.

"So you got jokes huh? I got one for you. So there is this group of soldiers that like to play around too much. Once they all join the scouting legion and run into a horde of titans they all get eaten. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone's expressions darkened as they finally began the run.

"It's so god damn hot out here!" Jean complained.

"I'm hungry!" Sasha said.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"

"How are you holding up Armin?" Eren asked.

"I'm okay….for now…"

"Hey you doing great man. Don't doubt in your abilities."

"Thanks Eren." Armin said as he returned a smile. Then he noticed the blonde from a couple of days ago. She was running so effortlessly and wasn't even breaking a sweat. 'Wow she is amazing!' he thought.

She caught him staring and Armin immediately turned around, blushing. She ran towards him and greeted him. "Hello. Its Armin right?"

"W-What? Oh yeah."

"Say I think next week is a partner drill. Would you like to work together?"

"YES! I-I mean….of course." He said blushing even more.

She smiled at him and ran forward a little more. Reiner heard the two and glanced at Armin. He seemed like he was in another world. 'He is head over heels for this chick!'

"Reiner…"

"Yeah?"

He looked and saw sky blue eyes looking back at him. 'Holy shit she is hot!' he thought.

"do you have enough water?" Christa asked.

"Yeah I'm good for now. No need to worry."

"Just promise me you won't dehydrate yourself. You work really hard you know."

"Y-Yeah sure thing."

 _Got to marry her_

"Incoming clouds straight ahead." Marco said.

Everyone started to cheer. This meant rain was coming in.

"Wait…those clouds are very dark. It's not just rain. It's a storm. Let's take a break to drink water and put our cloaks on."

"But it is so hot out." Daz said, nervous about the storm.

"Do you want to get soaked cadet?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

By now they have been running for three hours. The storm had also just passed by in now too. Lightning had struck down a huge tree in front of the group. Everyone screamed and started freaking out.

"CALM DOWN IDIOTS!" Keith ordered them.

"Sir shouldn't we switch to the ODM gear?" Jean asked.

"Why"

"Well it is dangerous to be near trees when lightning strikes." Connie stated.

"Kirschtien do you want lightning to strike your gear and zap your dick off?"

"N-No sir."

"Springer don't you think it would be more dangerous if we were in the trees?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Then next time you both decide to ask a dumbass question like that, THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!"

By now the storm had cleared out and it was nighttime. The cadets had noticed that Keith was packing his things.

"Commander where are you going?"

"Back to camp I'm not staying here for the night."

"So you will just leave us?"

"Part of surviving is teamwork! I expect you guys to be back by morning!" he said as he launched himself in the air.

"Well what do we do now?" said Jean

"We should get some rest. We'll have to start as soon as the sun rises." Mikasa said.

"Annie is right we will need all the energy we can get for tomorrow." Everyone stared in shock at the two ladies. It is uncommon to see them agree on something after all. After an hour passed, everyone had went to sleep. Just as Mikasa was about to fall asleep, she heard someone shoot there ODM gear out. She woke up to see who it was. And to her surprise, Eren was missing.

"Eren!" she cried out worriedly.

"Up here."

"What are you doing in that tree?"

"Looking at the stars….hey come up here real quick."  
"O-Okay" she said as she shot herself up there.

They both gazed at the stars as Eren finally broke the silence. "Mikasa you look really tired. You should go to sleep."

"I'm not 'yawn' tired."

"Oh really?" Eren said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay but you should get some rest too Eren."

"I know well I guess I will see you in the morning then, Goodnight Mikasa."

"Goodnight Eren."

They both dozed off, Mikasa resting her head on Eren shoulder.

Jean had noticed the two up in the tree

'Tch….Damn you Eren! You make me so jealous!'

 _ **Sorry for the late update! Just looking for time to work on the chapters! Thanks for reading and please review!**_


End file.
